3:00 AM Cake Disaster
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Izuku goes down to the kitchen for coffee. To bad his girlfriend Sero is up and causing disaster in the kitchen!(Izuku x Fem! Sero)


U.A the most prestigious hero school in all of Japan. The school of tomorrow's future heroes studying in all things heroic.

...And some things non-heroic.

Where the academic status is top tier in every subject such as heroics, general studies,business and support type criteria.

For Izuku it was both a blessing and curse. Don't get him wrong he was happy to be apart of U.A and would never dream of doing anything else.

It was his dream to be a hero after all.

He could at least not deal with other trivial things sometimes like art history, English and god forbid...trigonometry.

Sure he wasn't terrible at these subjects ,but always being on top of everything was hectic. It always lead to sleepless nights like this one.

Looking passed his homework to All Might themed Digital clock it read 2:45 A.M.

_"I already have more work to do...no point in sleeping now."_

Releasing a major yawn he he felt realms of sleepiness kick making the numbers and letters on his paper blur slightly.

_"Coffee sounds nice right now..."_

* * *

Making his way down to the kitchen area he already heard the shuffling of feet and noise come from the kitchen.

**_Thud!_**

Turning the corner in mid dash he came face to face with a interesting sight. Standing there in a pink apron and a novelty type chef's hat was his girlfriend Sero.

White powder covered up her face along with splotches of batter along her arms and elbows.

"Damn it! Why is this so hard?!" She yelled in frustration. The kitchen was a disaster zone. Not only was it covered in flour,but the aroma of a burning smell filled the kitchen.

"S-Sero-chan what are you doing?" He questioned looking at the rather odd concoctions of deformed goods.

"Ah! Babe! What are you doing up so late?" She questioned shocked and trying (failing) to hide all her failed baking attempts.

"Been working on some homework...and I wanted some coffee. What are you doing exactly?" He questioned the now blushing girl as she sighed in exhaustion.

"Do... you remember how we started dating?" She questioned a little nervous. Izuku nodded curiously as he started at Sero's typical gril.

"Well it's about to be our 6 months next week and I wanted to make you something special...sadly I don't have the magic touch like Sato-San has." She said sheepishly as she poked at what was suppose to be a cake and they both watched in horrid fascination as the cake like product deflate with a long wheeze.

Though despite the devastating state the kitchen was in he couldn't,but smile at his rather goofy natured girlfriend.

Donning another apron he approached Sero with a grin to match hers as he began to set up the ingredients and a few dishes.

"How bout we make it together?" He suggested getting a playful roll of the eyes from his slacker girlfriend.

"Yes. Couple who bake together stay together right?" She elbowed him playfully as they began to attempt to make another cake.

* * *

_3 hours later._

They had finally did it.

All it took was 5 mistrials, a couple of dropped eggs, a small misleading between sugar and salt ,and only one small kitchen fire.

...But hey they made a cake!

Izuku smiled with slight bags under his eyes and he hugged his girlfriend from behind as they stared at their creation.

"Y'know I think it has your color scheme." Sero giggled jokingly as coated a small layer of green icing along the sides. Using his finger he scooped up a small bit of icing and swiped alittle bit along Sero's nose.

Giggling the two started a small icing fight as green and white nearly coated the two.

"That's not very Plus Ultra of you heheh." Sero giggled as she hugged her broccoli boyfriend in a tight hug

"You know you love me!" Izuku laughed himself wrapping his arms around Sero's waist with ease.

"Sureeeee. I love my green hero." She leaned in giving him a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too." He spoke soft deepening the kiss. The couple holding on to eachother for a few more moments before they heard a loud crash.

Turning their heads the saw a very Stressed Iida wearing a bath robe and surprisingly with no glasses. His expressions held something close to shock and anger.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO THE KITCHEN!?" He yelled in a robotic fashion chopping at the air surveying the state of damage the kitchen was in.

That morning Izuku slept through most of his morning classes...but at least he had a cute girlfriend.

* * *

**A/n****I have never thought of using Sero! But I like how this turned out!****WHO SHOULD THE NEXT GENDERBENT BOY BE!!!????****THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVEIW!!**


End file.
